Georgianna
by jacintos
Summary: Georgie and Logan are the main characters. Romance, drama, other GH characters... Chapter 14 added...
1. Chapter 1

AN: Ok everybody, please bare with me here. I haven't written a fanfic since…well it's been a good while. However, I've gotten severely annoyed with GH's treatment of my girl Georgie, and I feel the need to write about it. I don't own the show or the characters cuz if I did, I wouldn't need to write this fic lol.

To Georgie, the name sounded like one of a princess, and truth be told, she was a princess, though she doubted anybody knew it. And it didn't matter, because Georgie Jones felt nothing like a princess. And if she was, then she must've been the ugly princess that everybody ignored in fairy tales while paying attention to the more beautiful and charismatic sister.

Being ignored was something that Ms. Jones was very familiar with. Her biological father never said a peep to her. Her mother was in and out of her life so much that Georgie wasn't sure her mom would remember what she looked like. Her older sister only paid attention to Georgie when it suited her. And Mac…well he tried his best, but his job kept him very busy.

Once upon a time, Georgie had Dillon. He was her best friend, her soul mate. When he almost died, Georgie thought her world would shatter. When they got married, Georgie thought she'd be happy forever. And when he…when he didn't trust her and made the decision to sleep with Lulu, Georgie knew her world would never be the same again.

That was the past. Dillon was gone now, and Georgie was happy for him. He was finally getting to live out his dreams. Still, part of Georgie was sad, because part of her had always believed that they'd live out their dreams together. Instead, she was stuck in Port Charles working over time so she could make enough money to study abroad in her junior year. She needed to get away from Port Charles and all its dramas and memories, from her sister, her sister's friends, her sister's boyfriends, her sister's enemies…away from everything.

Until she could get away from all those things, Georgie needed something, something she could do or be or change that would give her some kind of satisfaction. She didn't know what she needed, or even that she needed something, but she was gonna collapse under all the stress and solitude if she didn't find an outlet soon. Yes, an outlet was exactly what she needed…


	2. Chapter 2

Short skirt? Check.

Revealing, yet tasteful top? Check.

Perfect hair and make-up? Check.

Maxie Jones? Nope.

This was Georgie. Further, this was Georgie on a Friday night. Anybody who knew Georgie would say that this was highly unusual. Georgie was typically studying or working or watching movies on a Friday night. She was definitely not dressed to impress, and she definitely did not go to the hottest clubs in town.

Of course, these people underestimated young Ms. Jones. When she entered the Catacomb club that Friday night, Georgie's heart raced. Not because of fear though. No, it was the adrenaline that was making her pulse quicken. It was the way people…guys…were looking at her. If she didn't know any better, she'd think her sister had somehow popped up near and attracted all the attention.

But she knew better. This was all for her, and she loved it. Georgie tried to remember how Maxie acted in situations like this. In general, Georgie wanted to be nothing like her sister, but she had to give Maxie credit. She did know how to get and maintain guys' attention. So Georgie did what she thought her big sister would do. She ignored the stares of the practically drooling boys, and walked up to the bar. She smiled at the bartender and ordered a drink.

An alcoholic drink.

The bartender looked her over for a second, not entirely sure whether he should ask for her ID or not. Georgie picked up on his hesitation and said in the most innocent, yet alluring voice, "I swear I'm 21." She threw in a seductive smile for good measure, hoping that he'd believe her and that her night wouldn't end with a visit to Mac…in his office. Luckily, the bartender seemed to believe her, or at least accepted the lie, because a few minutes later she was sipping on a very pretty drink with an umbrella in it.

Georgie felt amazing. She felt even more amazing when the guy next to her offered to buy her another drink. He was handsome, confident, and appeared to be quite wealthy. Yes, Georgie thought she could have quite a bit of fun with him. And she would, as long as she could keep her nerves from getting the best of her. Ben, that was his name, had to step away for a moment to make a quick call, but he assured her that he'd return as soon as possible. He asked her if she'd mind waiting for him. She responded with a twinkle in her eyes, "Maybe I will, maybe I won't." Ben was completely taken in by it, and he ran, not walked, out of the room so that he could make that call as quick as possible.

Georgie turned back to the bar to focus on her drink, and make small talk with the bartender. Before she could blink, she heard a deep, sexy voice in her ear. "Aren't you a little bit young for that, gorgeous?" He placed a hand on either side of her against the bar and leaned against her back. Georgie breathed quick and in the moment took in his strong scent. He smelled like…like amazing. Her brain couldn't come up with any appropriate words to explain it besides amazing. Her brain did tell her to get ahold of herself though. She couldn't slip up, not even with this guy. Yes, Georgie knew who he was. His voice was a dead giveaway. He had this amazingly intoxicating drawl that could make just about any girl week in the knees.

Well any girl but Georgie…at least. He couldn't appeal to old Georgie, not that he'd tried. He'd been wrapped up in Lulu and Maxie and hell whatever other random girl passed by, but never Georgie. The fact that he was standing this close to her, paying attention to HER meant something. It meant that this façade that she put on was really working. Well then, she might as well play into it…

Georgie spun the barstool around ever so slowly, careful not to interfere with his arms on either side of her. She looked up at him with the most seemingly innocent smile that her beautiful brown eyes and mouth could muster, crooked her head ever so slightly to the side and said, "Why Mr. Hayes, I have no idea what you're talking about." She smirked.

Logan raised an eyebrow. Hm, he thought, and everybody thought he was the one that was trouble…


	3. Chapter 3

AN: _Much thanks to everybody who has reviewed. I'm glad some people are enjoying these characters playing in my little world. The song used in this chapter is Promise by Ciara. I find that the mood of the scene works best if you're actually listening to the rhythm of the song, so if you have it, turn it on hehe._

Logan Hayes loved to have a good time. He thrived on living life to the extreme. He didn't care about or need anybody else. All he needed was some good times, some power, and a nice load of cash. Oh…and a couple of beautiful women wouldn't hurt. That's how he ended up at the Catacomb club. He was looking to score a good time with some pretty college girl. He never intended to get sidetracked at the bar. He couldn't help it though. His eyes were immediately drawn to her. She stood out in the crowd, even though she was dressed like all the other girls. There was something different about the way she carried herself. Logan saw it, and he was sure that babbling fool sitting next to her saw it to. So when the guy scurried away, Logan took the opportunity to move in.

He paused momentarily in his stride when he noticed that this beautiful girl was none other than Maxie Jones' little sister Georgie. He smirked. He never knew that all this lied under that covered up girl that poured him coffee every morning. The way she responded to his inquiry about her age when he got next to her really made him want her. In that moment, she was innocence and sex appeal all in one. Logan was shocked. Of course, he couldn't let her see that.

Logan leaned down toward her smiling face, just a few centimeters from her mouth, and said, "I think you know exactly what I mean little girl."

To that, Georgie's eyes narrowed ever so slightly. She picked up her drink, took a final sip, stood and said, "I'm nobody's little girl." She started to walk off, smirk placed firmly on her face again. Logan sat on a barstool. He knew he shouldn't do it, knew that nothing good could come from this, but he spoke anyways, "Hey, where ya going? Shouldn't leave. After all, your little boyfriend might miss you." Georgie turned back, "Boyfriend? Oh you mean Ben? Ha he's not my boyfriend, least not yet anyways. He is, however, taking a long time, and I feel like dancing, so that's exactly what I'm going to do." Georgie turned back around, and proceeded to head to the dance floor.

Logan was frozen. He didn't know how to react to this new Georgie Jones. She was like all the other girls…yet, amazingly different. He couldn't use his standard lines on her. She was too clever for that. Luckily, Georgie did the work for him. Before she got too far away, she looked back over her shoulder, flashed him a grin, and said, "Well aren't you coming?"

This is how Logan Houston Hayes ended up on the dance floor of the Catacomb Club on a Friday night. Thing is, Logan didn't dance…not really. Buy somehow Georgie had him out there. Logan probably would've walked over fiery coals that night, as long as she was leading the way. As they made their way onto the dance floor, "Promise" by Ciara came on…

_Come enjoy the life_

_Baby take a ride_

_I just wanna vibe with you, you_

_Baby you and I can have a good time_

_Tell me what you like_

_Now listen_

_I've been single for a while now_

_And I've been kind of lonely_

_But I'm looking for somebody to talk to,_

_Love me, someone who can hold me,_

_Is that you?_

There were some things in life that Logan Hayes knew for sure. He knew that Sonny Corinthos wasn't a man to be toyed with, and he knew that Scott Baldwin was a snake. Another thing that Logan Hayes knew for sure was that he definitely should not have been dancing as close to Georgie Jones as he was. Of course, he had no control over it. Somehow Georgie ended up leading, and she didn't seem to like the idea of him moving more than a couple inches from her.

_I'm looking for somebody I can call boo_

_Looking for the only one that I can give my all to_

_Tell me if it's you, you, you_

_What you wanna do, do, do_

_Make your move_

_You can be my teacher_

_I'll do homework_

_You can give me extra credit, baby_

_I'll do more work_

_What you wanna do, do, do_

_Now it's me and you, you, you_

_Make a move_

_'Cause baby_

_There's nothing I won't do_

_To spend my life with you_

_I'll give my all to you_

_I promise that I will never lie to you boy_

_There's nothing I won't do_

_To spend my life with you_

_I'll give my all to you_

_I promise that I will never lie to you boy_

What Georgie was doing to him had to be illegal. She had her back to him, and was dancing supremely close. Logan prayed that he could keep things under control, because if he didn't, there was absolutely no way that Georgie wouldn't feel the effect that she was having on him. Then again, that's what she wanted…

_You and me together_

_Picture perfect_

_I'll spend all my money all my time_

_Because you're worth it_

_It's just me and you, you, you_

_What you wanna do, do, do_

_Make a move_

_Call me mama, spoil you like a baby_

_Thinking about you, dreaming about you_

_Got me going crazy_

_What you wanna do, do, do_

_Now it's me and you, you, you_

_Make a move_

Somehow she'd gotten his hand, and placed it just below her breasts. She then proceeded to move the aforementioned hand around her stomach, a well-toned stomach Logan happened to notice. He couldn't believe it. Georgie Jones was seducing him…

_This mood is so right_

_It feels so right_

_You can be my prince_

_My knight_

_You can be my superman_

_Save me here I am_

_Baby_

_There's nothing I won't do_

_To spend my life with you_

_I'll give my all to you_

_I promise that I will never lie to you boy_

_There's nothing I won't do_

_To spend my life with you_

_I'll give my all to you_

_I promise that I will never lie to you boy_

Georgie turned to face him now, still not allowing much space between them. The look in those gorgeous brown eyes was driving Logan insane. The way she felt in his arms made him never want to let her go. He really wanted to kiss her…

_I mean everything that I say_

_From the bottom of my heart_

_I will never, never ever hurt you_

_I open my heart_

_Open my heart_

_Give it to you_

_Tell the whole world that I'm in love with you_

_Whatever you want_

_Baby I'll do_

_I know I don't want nobody else but you_

_There's nothing I won't do_

_To spend my life with you_

_I'll give my all to you_

_I promise that I will never lie to you boy_

_There's nothing I won't do_

_To spend my life with you_

_I'll give my all to you_

_I promise that I will never lie to you boy_

Logan could feel his heart beating rapidly as the song ended, and he was pretty sure he could feel Georgie's as well. A faster song had come on, but they stood frozen in time. All he had to do was move a few inches and seal the deal. What the hell, he thought, you only live once. He moved his down to kiss her…


	4. Chapter 4

"Ummm, Georgie?"

If looks could kill, then the look Logan Hayes gave Ben would have killed the guy a million times over. Logan was sure that Spinelli would call it a death glare or something ridiculous like that.

For her own part, Georgie hadn't been pleased by the interruption. She'd worked damn hard to get Logan Hayes to want her out on that dance floor, and she thought she deserved a reward. But she couldn't be that mad at Ben. After all, he did get to her first that night, and he was quite handsome.

She turned in Logan's arms, "Hi Ben. Finish your phone call?"

"I did indeed." Ben glanced at Logan, who had now wrapped his arms very protectively around Georgie's waist. "Listen, I'm afraid that I have to go into the office, but I was hoping I could get your number, and we could get together sometime next week. I'm sure I could show you a good time."

Logan scoffed, to which Georgie grinned. She focused on Ben again. "Of course, you can have my number." Ben whipped out his PDA, and Georgie rattled off the numbers. Ben assured her he'd call her in the next few days, and then headed out.

When he was gone, Logan turned her around to face him. "You're not really gonna go out with that loser are you?" Georgie smirked, "Now Mr. Hayes, be nice. Ben's a great guy, successful, handsome, safe, all the things a girl could want." Logan knew this game, and he grinned back at her, "Yeah everything some girl could want, but not everything you want."

"And how would you know what I want?"

"I can see it in your face. You want that feeling." He dropped his arms, and began to walk away. Georgie was intrigued, so she followed as he walked out of the club doors, "And what feeling might that be?" Logan turned back to her and took a few steps, narrowing the gap between them. He leaned down toward her, and whispered in her ear, "The one you're feeling right now."

Georgie shivered, and if he hadn't been standing that close to her, with his mouth right by her ear, she'd swear there was a chill in the air. She couldn't lose her composure though, not when she'd come this far. She took a step back, and looked him in the eyes. "Someone's awful cocky, eh?" Logan looked down at her with the sexiest smile she'd ever seen. He licked his lips lightly and said, "Not cocky gorgeous, just confident."

Two could play at this game. Georgie leaned into him and licked her own lips, "If you're so confident, then why haven't you made a move yet?"

There it was. A challenge. Logan couldn't possibly walk away from that, so he closed the gap between their lips, and was shocked to find that a simple, closed-mouth kiss could send such shockwaves through his system. Georgie could feel it too, and when his tongue begged her lips for entrance, she couldn't even come close to resisting. His hands pulled her in close now. She could feel them outside her shirt, and in that moment, she wanted nothing more than to feel them all over skin.

But she had to stop things. She had to slow down. She couldn't give Logan what he wanted, what they both wanted, just yet. She had to make him wait and want. It was the only way that she could ensure that she wouldn't become just another notch on his bedpost. So she mustered up all her strength, and she pushed him away. "Aw come on girl…"

"Relax, Mr. Hayes. We've got nothing but time, unless you're planning on giving up that is." There it was again. That innocent little head tilt thing. No there was no way Logan could walk away from that. "Nope, I'm not giving up, not unless you want me to." Of course, he had no intentions of walking away at this point, no matter what she said.

She shook her head slightly. "But ya know what I do want?"

"What?"

Georgie stood on her tiptoes and whispered in his ear, "I want…"

Logan breathed deep in anticipation.

"I want…you to give me a ride home." Georgie stepped down, grinned, gave him a wink, and began walking toward his car.

Logan stood there blinking for what seemed like hours. Then he looked up at the sky and said, "This is payback right?" He sighed and then grinned. Georgie Jones was not what he'd wanted in his life right now, but she just might be what he needed. Either way, he was determined to find out.


	5. Chapter 5

True to his word, Ben did call Georgie within the next few days. He called bright and early Monday morning while she was working at Kelly's. To be honest, Georgie hadn't even really thought about him. She'd spent most of the weekend reliving the way she felt when Logan kissed her, and the way she felt when he leaned over in the car and whispered, "Sleep tight," in her ear before she stepped out of the car. Georgie hadn't gone to the Catacomb club with the intention of becoming involved with Logan Hayes, but now that she was, she certainly didn't want to stop.

Still, she wasn't going to turn down a good thing. She agreed to meet Ben for dinner at the Metrocourt that night, and then walked out of the kitchen into the main area of Kelly's. Georgie wasn't expecting him to be there, but nobody would ever call Logan Hayes predictable. There he sat at the counter with a Cheshire cat style grin on his face.

Georgie walked behind the counter, and stood in front of him. She leaned against the counter and asked, "Now what has you so happy?" He leaned in closer to her and replied, "Well you see, it's this gorgeous girl." Georgie smirked. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." He probably would've kissed her right then, if not for…"Hayes! Get away from my sister." Logan frowned and Georgie rolled her eyes. They both looked over and saw Maxie Jones standing at the bottom of the stairs. "Maxie, shouldn't you be upstairs…doing what you do best?" Georgie laughed which earned a glare from Maxie, who proceeded to march over. "I'm serious Logan. Stay away from my baby sister."

Georgie groaned. "Maxie, I am NOT a baby. So why don't you go back to ignoring me as usual? I can take care of myself." Georgie walked around the counter and went over to attend to some customers. Maxie shook her head. "I don't know what's gotten into her."

"Maybe she's tired of everybody treating her like the little unwanted kid."

Maxie's brow furrowed. "I do not treat her like that." Logan nodded, "Suuuure you don't." Maxie narrowed her eyes at him, and then turned around, heading back up the stairs. Georgie was heading back to the counter, and Logan stood to meet her. "Hey, you ok?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. I just…" She trailed off. "Hey it's cool, no explanation needed. If I had a sister like Maxie, I'd get frustrated too," he said with a smirk. Georgie grinned and shook her head at him. He continued, "So listen, I was thinking, tonight we should hang out." Georgie looked up at him. He was nervous.

She liked that.

"Well, I'd love to," Logan smiled, "but I have a date." Logan's face fell. "Oh…wait…not with Mr. PDA?"

"His name is Ben, for your information, and he's a very nice guy. He's taking me out to the Metrocourt tonight." Logan rolled his eyes, "Oh fun, and then after that, I'm sure he'll take you out on his yacht or something." "And what if he does?" Georgie challenged.

Logan raised an eyebrow, "Look that's all fine and dandy, but it's not what you want."

"And what exactly is it that you think I want?" Georgie questioned. Logan placed some money on the counter and leaned toward her. "Come to Jake's tonight and I'll show you." He gave her a quick peck on the lips, and then turned, walking out the door.

Georgie smirked. She'd definitely be there, after her date that is. After all, there's no reason a girl can't have her cake and eat it too.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: _The lyrics are from Right Kind of Wrong by Leann Rimes._

Dating rich men certainly had its perks Georgie discovered. Ben secured them the best table at the Metrocourt, ordered the best food, and talked about his travels in places that Georgie could only dream about seeing. He even offered to escort Georgie to some of those places. Georgie smiled at the idea. She wouldn't be particularly opposed to it at this point except…except the picture of a very pesky bad boy kept popping up in her head. She really wanted to see him, and she hoped he'd still be at Jake's when she finished her date. She didn't know what exactly he had in mind for her, but she definitely wanted to find out.

So when Ben suggested they go for a moonlight ride on his private boat, Georgie had to think fast. She told him that she hadn't been feeling well, and that she'd like to cut the evening short if that was ok with him. She could tell he was disappointed, but he agreed that she should get some rest if she wasn't feeling well. He said he'd take her home, but Georgie told him she felt like walking, that the night air would be good for her. Ben didn't like the idea, but he agreed anyways. He walked her to the elevator, and they parted with a kiss. It was a good kiss, Georgie noted, but nothing like Logan's kisses.

As soon as Georgie got down to the first floor, she slipped into the bathroom. Mentally, she thanked God for large purses as she changed into an outfit that she deemed more appropriate for Jake's, nice lowriding jeans and a tank top that…how should we say…accentuated Georgie's assets. Georgie thanked God again that her sister wasn't working as she ducked out the door. The last thing she needed or wanted to do at that moment was have a discussion with Maxie about her new style.

When she walked into Jake's, her eyes spotted him immediately. He looked unnecessarily HOT in a simple white t-shirt and some dark blue jeans. Georgie thought she might just faint in the entryway. That'd make nice headlines, she was sure.

_I know all about,_

_Yea about your reputation _

_And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation _

_But I can't help it if I'm helpless _

_Every time that I'm with you, ah_

_You walk in and my strength walks out the door _

_Say my name and I can fight it any more _

_Oh I know, I should go _

_But I need your touch just too damn much _

_Ya, baby you're the right kind of wrong_

Logan must've felt her eyes on him, because he looked over from where he was standing by the bar counter. "Well look who made it." Georgie grinned as she walked over. Logan tossed back the shot Coleman had just sat in front of him. "I didn't know if you'd be able to drag yourself away from Mr. Moneybags." Georgie rolled her eyes. "Says the guy whose life ambition is to be rich and powerful." Logan leaned in close to her and said, "That's not the only thing I want gorgeous." Georgie smirked. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Well, what exactly do you want?"

_Lovin you, That isn't really something I should do _

_I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you ya _

_Well I should try to be strong _

_But baby you're the right kind of wrong _

_But baby you're the right kind of wrong _

Logan licked his lips. "First," he ran a finger down the side of her face, "I want you to do a shot." His face broke out into a wide smile. Georgie glared at him. "Uh huh, a shot of what exactly?" "Tequila of course. Coleman! A shot for the lady please."

Coleman looked at Logan like he was crazy. Coleman wasn't dumb. He knew who Georgie was, and who her father was. "Relax man. If you get in trouble, you can say I stole it and gave it to her."

Coleman narrowed his eyes, but he wasn't in an arguing mood, so he let it go. He put the shot in front of them.

"So Georgie girl, know how to take shot?" Georgie looked from the shot to Logan and back to the shot. Cute little drinks with umbrellas in them were easy. Shots of tequila made her somewhat nervous. "Umm…" Logan moved to stand behind her like he had done at the club. He placed his arms on either side of her leaning against the bar. "It's ok, I'll teach you. You just have to lick it, slam it," he pulled a few strands of hair behind her ear, and then leaned down to whisper in it, "suck it."

_It might be a mistake _

_A mistake I'm makin' _

_But what your givin I am happy to be takin _

_'Cause all that will make me feel _

_The way I feel when I'm in your arms_

_They say your somethin I should do without _

_They don't know what goes on _

_When the lights go out _

_There's no way to explain _

_All the pleasure is worth all the pain_

Georgie coughed. Logan could really be disarming when he wanted to. "I'm sorry, what?" Logan snickered. "Lick the salt, slam the drink back, and suck the lime." He gave her an accusatory look. "Why, what'd you think I meant?" It was time for Georgie to glare again. She tried to regain her composure. She could do this. So she followed his instructions. Tequila definitely wasn't for her, and it probably showed on her face.

"You ok girl?" Logan smirked at her. "I am perfectly fine Mr. Hayes. Now then, I thought you were gonna show me a good time."

"Ah right, how about a game of pool?" Georgie pondered the thought. "Hm I suck at pool." Georgie saying the word suck put all kinds of bad thoughts in Logan's head, thoughts he was sure he'd go to hell for. "I'm sure you'll be fine. But ya know, pool's no fun without a friendly wager."

Georgie walked over to the table and ran her hand along the side. "What'd you have in mind?" Logan grabbed a couple sticks and walked over to where she was. He leaned on the sticks. "Well if you win, I'll do something you wanna do, and if I win, you have to do something I want you to do."

_Lovin you, That isn't really something I should do ya-hey _

_I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you ya _

_Well I should try to be strong _

_But baby you're the right kind of wrong _

_Ya, baby you're the right kind of wrong_

"No questions asked?"

"No questions asked."

Georgie thought about it for a second. "You've got a deal." Logan grinned and set up the balls. "Ladies first." Georgie's attempt at breaking was…sad at best. Logan had to cover his mouth to stop from snickering. He took his turn and got a ball in. He mixed on the next shot. Georgie got ready to take aim again. The way she was holding the stick was all wrong. "Hang on girl. Good grief. You said you were bad, but I didn't know you were that bad."

Georgie peered at him through narrowed eyes. "Are you gonna run your mouth or are you gonna help me?" Logan walked over to where she was. "Ok here, hold the stick," He paused, "Ahem, hold the stick like this." He placed her hand in the proper position and then leaned her over the table, holding onto her arms. It was at this moment that he noticed just how low her jeans were riding and…was that…a thong? He gulped and shook his head. Georgie looked back at him with a raised eyebrow, and then grinned.

_I should try to run but I just can't seem to _

_'Cause every time I run you're the one I run to _

_Can't do without what you do to me, _

_I don't care if I'm in to deep yeah_

_I know all about, _

_Yea about your reputation _

_And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation _

_But I can't help it if I'm helpless _

_Every time that I'm with you, ah_

"Ahem so now you can take your shot. Make sure you're lined up." Georgie followed his instructions and sunk one in. "Yay!" "Good job girl, see what one can do when they have a teacher as excellent as myself?" Georgie raised an eyebrow again and smirked.

She then proceeded to hit 5 more balls in succession.

Logan was stunned and then it hit him. "OH…my….God. You hustled me!" Georgie just laughed, and hit another ball in. Logan grumbled at her. Luckily, Georgie missed on her next shot, and Logan was able to take command of the table and win the game. He grinned, "See I still won, ya cheater." Georgie feigned shock, "Who me?"

"Uh huh." "Whatever Hayes, so what is it you want me to do?" Again, Logan tried to suppress all the dirty thoughts that came to his mind. "Easy, I want you to take another shot." Georgie was unimpressed. "That it?" "Yup, except this time you have to take the lime from my mouth." Georgie grinned. She could go for that. Coleman prepared another shot, and Georgie started the process, but when she went to suck it, the lime had mysteriously disappeared. However, she did find Logan's very willing lips. And who was she to complain? She wrapped her arms around Logan's neck, and deepened the kiss. For his part, Logan pushed her back up against the bar and leaned into her.

_You walk in and my strength walks out the door _

_Say my name and I can fight it any more _

_Oh I know, I should go _

_But I need your touch just too damn much _

_Hey-yeah _

_Lovin you, yeah, isn't really something I should do _

_I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you ya _

_Well I should try to be strong, I should try to be strong_

"Hey hey! Get a room!" Coleman shouted at the pair. Logan pulled back out of the breath and looked down at her. Georgie, without breaking their gaze, asked, "Coleman, got any?"

"Huh?"

"Rooms? Got any rooms?" Logan smiled a small smile. "You sure?" He whispered.

"Definitely."

_But baby you're the right kind of wrong (right kind of wrong)_

She shouted back to Coleman "Is that a yes or a no?"

Mentally, he debated whether he should really give her a room, but he knew Hayes worked for Corinthos and Morgan now, and he really didn't need any problems with them. "Sure, top of the stairs, last room around the corner," He said as he pulled out a set of keys. Georgie grinned, broke out of Logan's arms, grabbed the keys and sprinted up the stairs with Logan in hot pursuit.

_Baby you're the right kind of wrong_


	7. Chapter 7

AN: _Hmm Ok, I'm rating this chapter M for Mature Themes. Don't read it if you have a problem with mature themes or if you're not old enough to like watch the movie Unfaithful without your parents lol._

Georgie was furiously trying to unlock the door, but Logan was making that nearly impossible with the way he was distracting her. He had his arms around her waist and he was kissing her neck. Georgie tried really hard to focus on the keys, eventually opening the door. She stepped into the room a bit only to have Logan shut the door, pull her back, and press her up against the door. His kisses were hard and fast and deep. Georgie felt like she could spend the rest of her life kissing him, and still be perfectly content.

Logan was trying not to be too rough with her, but it was hard. Her mixture of innocence and strength brought out the inner beast in him. And part of him felt like she wanted him to be a little rough. And if that's what she wanted, Logan would surely oblige. He slid his hands ever so slightly under her shirt, and before Georgie knew it, her shirt had mysteriously disappeared. Logan lifted her up off the ground, allowing Georgie to wrap her legs around his waist. He leaned his body into hers against the door and made a trail of kisses from her lips to her neck to her chest, to her stomach, which happened to be Logan's favorite part. Georgie had the perfect tummy, must be all that yoga she did.

Georgie kept her eyes closed and bit her lower lip as he did this. She could barely keep control of herself when she felt his lips on her body. He was driving her insane, and she was sure he knew it. Well he shouldn't be the only one to have that pleasure. She carefully pulled his face up and leaned down and kissed him. She pulled back slightly and looked him in the eye.

"Down." Logan obeyed her soft request and lowered her feet to the ground. Once she was firmly planted, Georgie began pushing him gently toward the bed. When the back of his legs hit the edge of the bed, Georgie stopped pushing and slid her hands under his shirt, lifting it off and tossing it to the side. Georgie took in the stunning sight that was his body. Granted, he was a soldier so she was expecting him to have a nice body, but this was beyond nice. He had perfect pecs, perfect abs, perfect arms, and a couple of tattoos to add to the hotness factors. She needed to touch him to make sure he was real.

Logan sucked in a breath when he felt Georgie's hand on his chest. And when she started kissing his down his chest, he thought he'd die for sure. There was no way he deserved anything that felt that good, but he certainly wasn't going to stop her.

Wait…was she…when did she…how did Georgie get on her knees? Logan blinked furiously and shook his head. As much as he might have imagined them being in this very position, he never actually thought it'd happen. He didn't think Georgie seemed like the type to...

Logan was pulled from his thoughts by the very real fact that Georgie had made his belt disappear and way now unzipping his jeans. He rubbed his hands on his face and breathed deep.

Georgie was loving the effect that she was having on Logan. She loved it even more when the effect became much more visible after she got his jeans off.

So Logan Hayes was a boxer-brief guy, Georgie thought. She could appreciate that. She saw his eyes widen when she grabbed the waistband and pulled the boxer-briefs down. For her own part, Georgie did a little eye widening of her own. Let's just say that Logan was…well-endowed. Georgie could DEFINITELY appreciate that.

When Georgie continued what she'd started on his chest on his lower region, he felt like he would explode…literally. Before he did that, he decided to ease her off. She'd gotten to play with his body for long enough. It was his turn again. He pulled her up and laid her softly on the bed. He leaned his body over hers and gave her the gentlest kiss he'd ever given anyone. He began kissing her all over, not wanting to miss an inch.

Georgie licked her lips and sighed. The things that Logan could do with his mouth made her body feel alive and at peace all at the same time. She was so distracted that she didn't even notice when his hands began to take off her jeans. She did, however, notice when her panties started to vanish. With all the pesky clothing out of the way, Logan continued his kissing assault on her body, paying special attention to her legs, thighs, and other areas of course.

Georgie groaned in pleasure. She'd have to make sure to thank that masterful tongue of his later, she thought. Georgie's desire was building more and more if that was possible. She needed him…NOW.

She grabbed his hair tenderly, and pulled his head up so she could see his eyes.

Logan recognized that look. No words were needed. Logan knew what kind of girl Georgie was, despite the confidence and spunk she'd displayed recently. He knew she'd probably only slept with Dillon. Logan wanted to do something to set himself apart from that, not that he thought that'd be very hard. He kissed his way back up Georgie's body, and then leaned his back against a couple pillows that were against the headboard. Then he began pulling Georgie toward him.

Georgie's eyes must've shown slight of confusion, but they were met by reassurance in Logan's. Georgie completed trusted him in that moment, and let him guide her. He placed each of her legs on one of his sides, and then carefully pulled her down onto him. Georgie gasped slightly, but was able to adjust fairly quickly. Once Logan could tell she was ready, he started their rhythm. He used his hands on her back to help guide her up and down slowly, and he used his own pelvic area to add to the motion.

The way Georgie felt…there were no words to describe it. He made her feel beyond amazing. She only hoped she could do the same for him. She took control of her body and increased their pace, leaning down to kiss him. Logan groaned into her mouth. If he made her feel amazing, she made him feel whatever amazing was multiplied by a million.

As their pace quickened, their movements became more intense, and when they went over the edge together, they were both shocked by just how powerful it was. They both sat there for a moment just staring into each others eyes and shivering even though it was probably 85 degrees in the room. Logan kissed her softly and then reached by her for the sheet. He wrapped it around her shoulders.

After all, the girl did look cold. Of course, Logan hadn't noticed that he was shaking up a storm himself. Georgie smiled at this, gave him a quick kiss, and then shifted so that she was lying against his body, her head on his chest. Now the sheet could cover both of them. Logan absentmindedly brought his hand up and started stroking her hair. Georgie drifted off to sleep, and Logan watched her for what seemed like hours even though it was only minutes. He realized he didn't love this girl…

But he could.

Right then, he knew could…and maybe, just maybe he wanted to.

He wrapped his arm around her back, held her tight, and drifted off into the most peaceful sleep he'd had since before he went to Iraq.


	8. Chapter 8

_AN:_ _Ok, so I may or may not have mentioned at some point that there would be drama/angst in this story…Ummm don't kill me lol._

Logan Hayes generally didn't get more than a few hours of sleep in row. The war had made it hard for him to rest peacefully. But with Georgie in his arms, he was able to sleep for hours on end. When he finally did wake up, he was greeted with a pair of gorgeous brown eyes staring up at him. He peered down at her.

"How long have you been awake missy?"

"Long enough." Georgie grinned and kissed him. She laid her head on his chest. Georgie didn't wanna be…pushy. She didn't wanna make any assumptions about what they were, because she knew that sort of thing could push a guy like Logan away. Still…she couldn't help but wonder. Would they go out on a real date some time? Or maybe just hook up again? Or would he just ignore her…no Logan wasn't that guy…at least she didn't think he was that guy.

Logan could sense something was wrong. He didn't know as much about women as he'd like to have people think, but he could guess what the source of this problem was. He knew that beyond the quick wit and flirty nature was the heart of a romantic good girl. Normally, Logan would run screaming from this sort of girl, but for some reason he didn't wanna move. He wanted to take a risk…he was going to take a risk with his heart, and he prayed to God that Georgie wouldn't break it.

He kissed the top of her head. "So Georgie girl, what are you up to tonight?"

Georgie looked up at him, clearly unsure of herself. "Well I have a shift at Kelly's tonight, but I'll be done my ten. Why?"

"Well I was thinking, we could go to that Italian restaurant…umm Venezia…over on Riverside, grab a bite…ya know, get to know each other a bit better."

Georgie looked down at their bodies and then back up at him with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

He rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean girl."

Georgie chuckled, "Yeah I gotcha, and I'm definitely up for that."

Logan kissed her lightly. "Awesome." He kissed her again, and he would've kept kissing her except his stomach decided to call out for attention.

Georgie grinned against his mouth. "Hungry?"

"Ahem…maybe…just a little bit."

Georgie stood and held out her hand, "Come on."

Logan stood. "What're we doing? Well first we're gonna take a shower, then we're gonna go to my house and get some food."

"No way! The commissioner will murder me." Logan replied with huge eyes.

"Haha relax, he's not there. He's out of town on a case."

"But what if he comes home early? Or what if Maxie manages to tear herself away from Coop and pops up? Or what if…" Logan paused, blinked and looked at her, "Did you say WE were gonna take a shower?"

Georgie rolled her eyes and pulled him along.

Walking up to the house, Logan looked like he was invading some major territory. He hid behind a bush and peered around the corner.

Georgie grabbed his hand, "Would you come on here?"

"Dude, I just don't wanna die."

Georgie scoffed. "You work for the MOB."

"Right…well…that's different."

"Uh huh." Georgie shook her head as they walked in the kitchen. She walked over to the refrigerator.

"WAIT!"

Georgie jumped, "What, what?!?!"

"Lemme do it." Georgie was confused. "Huh?"

"I'll cook."

Blank stare. "You can do that?"

Logan narrowed his eyes at her. "You just sit down missy."

Georgie was highly impressed as Logan donned an apron and set about cooking in her kitchen. Before she knew it, he'd made a wonderful breakfast…well lunch, of bacon, eggs, toast, and he'd pulled out some fruit from the fridge.

Georgie grinned as he put this all on the table. Georgie chuckled. It was all very nicely arranged. "Oh my God, you're like GI Martha Stewart."

Logan frowned. "Quit making fun of me." He sat down across from her with a full-on pout.

"Aw," Georgie said as she stood and walked over to him. She sat down on his lap and kissed those pouty lips. "I'm sorry. I'll never make fun of your culinary skills again."

"Promise?"

Georgie smiled. "I promised." She then picked up a strawberry and took a bite, feeding the rest to him.

"Mmm, a guy could get used to this."

"Georgie!" shouted a voice, Mac's, from the living room.

Logan stood up immediately, causing Georgie to fall flat on her butt. She glared up at him.

"Oh God, I'm sorry…I just…" He helped her up. "I have to go, like NOW." They heard Mac go upstairs.

Georgie grinned, "Ha it's ok."

Logan threw some food in a napkin very quickly as he heard Mac calling out for Georgie again. He ran over to the back door, and Georgie followed him. "Ok so I'll pick you up at…how long will it take you to get home?"

"Just pick me up at Kelly's. I'll change there."

"Ok then, I'll be there at like 10:30." He kissed her again, and then darted out the door.

Georgie grinned and leaned her head against the door. She heard Mac call out again. "Yeah I'm in the kitchen."

When 10:40 rolled around, Georgie figured she'd just give him the benefit of the doubt.

At 10:50, she thought maybe he got caught in traffic…did Port Charles have traffic?

At 11:00, she was across between anger and fear. She was angry that he might have stood her up. She was also AFRAID that he might have stood her up…or worse, that something bad had happened to him.

At 11:07, her phone finally rang. "Are you ok?"

"Huh? Oh yeah."

Her brow crinkled in anger, "Then why the hell haven't you picked me up!?!?"

"Whoa girl, calm down there. Now I'm sorry I didn't call you earlier. It's just that I was in an important meeting with the bosses and I couldn't exactly ask to step out and call my…my…friend…ahem."

"Oh…so are you coming then?"

"That's the thing. Sonny and Jason are starting to trust me more, and they want me to handle this important shipment tonight…and well, I'm not in a position where I can really turn them down."

"Oh." Georgie frowned.

Logan could hear the sadness and disappointment in her voice. "Listen, this should all be wrapped up around 12:45 or so, and I figured, if you were interested, I could pick you up and we could watch some movies or something at my place…I mean, we don't have to…"

"No that's fine!" Georgie interrupted.

Logan smiled, "Ok so I'll call you when I'm done."

"Ok"

"Later, pretty girl."

Georgie closed her phone and sighed. She thought she should probably be worried about whatever they were shipping, but she figured she'd let it be for the moment. She was hungry though, and it'd be a while before Logan called. She didn't want anything from Kelly's so she figured she'd walk home.

Georgie had lived in Port Charles most of her life minus some time in Texas. She knew exactly how many steps there were between Kelly's and her house. She knew every inch of the town. She could probably get anywhere blindfolded. She always felt completely comfortable, and she never worried unless she had to.

But maybe she should have.

If she had worried, she might've noticed him following her. If she were just a bit more cautious, she may have noticed before it was too late to run.

It wasn't her fault though. There was nothing she could do. He was going to get to her one way or the other, and once he had her, there was no way she was getting free.

She tried, she fought as though her life depended on it, and it very well may have, but he was just too strong.

He was so quiet…that was one of the most disturbing parts, the combo of his eyes being the only thing she could see due to his mask, and his complete quietness except…except when he whispered in her ear.

"Make sure you tell your friend Logan all about this…"


	9. Chapter 9

_AN: So for the purposes of this story, JnR is together because it makes more sense that way and I happen to love JnR lol._

Logan Hayes was tired. He wasn't sure why. He hadn't had to do much with the shipment, besides direct the guys around. Still, he was a bit worn out. He grinned as he walked through the alleys behind the buildings of Port Charles. He figured he must still be worn out from Georgie. Ah that girl had done something to him, and he knew it. As tired as he may have been, he couldn't wait to see her. He pulled out his cell, and dialed her number.

When he heard the faint sounds of Cascada's "Bad Boy," he paused mid-stride. He looked around. That was Georgie's ringtone for him. She'd played it when they were on the way to her house that morning. But why would Georgie be…Panic started to grip Logan's chest. He steeled himself, and dialed the number again. He walked toward the sounds.

Logan had seen many things, awful things, in Iraq. He was generally able to cope well, but nothing prepared him for the sight he was met with when he rounded the corner. Georgie sat there, back against the wall, legs pulled up to her chest. Her hair was a mess, her shirt was ripped, and she was shaking worse than anything he'd ever seen.

Logan felt sick, sad, and angry all at once. Who could have done this? He walked toward her and crouched down. He touched her shoulder. "Georgie."

She jumped, clearly not noticing his presence until that moment. "Lo-Logan?"

"Yeah sweetheart, it's me. Listen we need to get you to the hosp-"

"No!" Georgie interrupted, shaking her head vehemently.

"You're hurt."

"I said no!" She shouted back at him. "I said…I said no." She looked at him with sad eyes and started crying profusely.

Logan felt like he was dying. "Ok, ok sweetheart." He slowly put his arm around her. "It's ok. We don't have to go to the hospital, but we have to get out of here." He looked around, and then picked her up without saying another word.

Georgie clung to him and buried her face in his chest as he carried her. The look in Logan's eyes as he walked toward the lot where his car was would probably scare the life out of anybody. The look was one of pure and utter rage, courtesy of the angry hand-shaped bruises that Logan had noticed on Georgie's thighs when he picked her up.

Logan laid Georgie down on his bed, and knelt at her side. He watched her curl up in a little ball, still shaking. She looked so young right then.

Logan needed answers and Georgie needed some kind of medical attention. This all added up to Logan making a call that he never wanted to make.

He pulled out his cell again, and dialed the number.

"Barrett."

"Hey Coop…It's…it's Logan. Listen, can I…I need to speak to Maxie." Logan could barely get the words out.

Cooper groaned. "Logan I don't know what you and Maxie are up to but-"

"Cooper! Dammit this is not some scheme. It's Georgie. Now would you PLEASE put Maxie on the damn phone?"

The anger was evident in Logan's voice. Cooper knew it had to be bad news. He passed Maxie the phone, telling her it was Logan.

"What do you want Hayes?" Maxie asked in a bored tone.

"Maxie…Georgie's hurt."

Maxie jumped out of the bed, nearly knocking Coop out in the process. "What? Hurt how? What'd you do to her? I swear if you hurt-"

"_I _didn't do anything to her!" Logan shouted. "I…I found her."

"Found her?" Maxie's voice broke and tears filled her eyes.

"Yes, listen she refuses to go to the hospital, and I don't want to force her, but she needs medical attention. I know your sister/cousin/whatever is a doctor and I figured you could get her to come here."

"We'll be there as soon as possible," Maxie said quickly as she hung up the phone.

Logan paced in front of his couch until he heard the knock at his door. He opened the door to find not only Coop, Maxie and Robin, but also Jason Morgan.

"Where is she?" Maxie asked as she darted in.

"She's in my room."

Maxie darted toward the door, but Logan ran and stood between her and the door.

"Wait! You…you need to be ready…not that you could, but like I said it's bad, and I don't want you to like have a heart attack," Logan said referencing the heart condition of Maxie's that Coop had told her about.

Maxie took a deep breath, as did everybody else in the group. When Logan thought they were as ready as they were going to be, he opened the door. Robin and Maxie both gasped at the site they saw, and rushed to Georgie's side.

Jason and Coop remained by the door with Logan, their eyes now displaying anger similar to that which shone in Logan's eyes earlier.

Georgie noticed that people had come in. "Max? Robin?"

"Yeah Georgie, we're here." Maxie said with tears in her eyes.

Georgie looked at her sister, and then at Robin, and then at the 3 men. She then started sobbing uncontrollably. Maxie and Robin moved to comfort her, but she just kept crying. They eventually got her to calm down some.

Robin spoke, "Georgie you need to go to the hospital." Georgie responded by shaking her head in disagreement.

Robin looked at the other people in the room. "Could you all give me a minute with Georgie?"

The boys nodded their heads solemnly and stepped out into the living room. None of them said a word, but they were each thinking of how much they wanted to kill the bastard that had hurt Georgie. Seeing any girl hurt like that would have distressed them all, but the fact that it was Georgie Jones of all people was the killer.

Maxie wandered out of the room, and collapsed teary in Coop's arms. She stared at Logan. In any other situation, she probably would've yelled at him for some reason or another, but she couldn't bring herself to do I, not when he looked so…so hurt.

Minutes passed, minutes that felt like days. Finally, Robin emerged from the room with Georgie in tow.

She looked at all the people in the room. "Georgie's agreed to go to the hospital. She'll ride with me and Jase. I assume all of you will meet us there."

Maxie, Coop and Logan nodded. Jason and Robin exited with Georgie, and the other 3 teens stood in the room momentarily frozen. Finally, Coop broke the silence.

"We should go," He said to Maxie.

"Yeah." She walked toward the door and stopped. "Hayes, do you wanna ride with us?"

Logan blinked. "You want me to ride with you?"

Maxie stared into his eyes. "I see the way you look at her. You must care about her. That's enough for now. So are you coming or what?"

"Yeah." Logan followed them out the door.

When they reached Coop's car, he paused before starting it.

Maxie looked over at him. "What's wrong?"

He looked over at her, and then into the rearview mirror at Logan.

"Um…who's gonna tell Mac?"


	10. Chapter 10

When Mac Scorpio was really young, he never pictured himself with kids. He certainly never thought he'd end up with three daughters. But you know what they say, expect the unexpected. Even though the girls weren't technically his, Mac couldn't love them anymore if they were. He'd had to go it alone for a pretty good while. He wasn't sure he was always doing right by them. He'd admit that he was a bit overprotective, but he figured it was their fault. After all, they had the worse taste in guys ever. He often wondered why none of them could find a nice doctor to date…But they all liked danger and adventure. Mac figured that was probably genetic, children of spies and all. He worried about them a lot, and when his phone rang in the middle of the night, he knew it was bad.

Thus, he was willing the elevator in the hospital to move faster. Epiphany refused to give him details over the phone, and he was going insane, literally. He didn't know which of his little girls was hurt and the scenarios playing in his mind were driving him insane. When the elevator stopped, Mac darted out. He looked around and spotted Maxie in front of a room. He moved quickly toward the room, but Jason popped up and blocked his path.

"Mac you can't go in there."

Mac's eyes burned with anger. "Get the hell out of my way Morgan."

Coop appeared next to Jason. "Mac he's right. Just give them a bit. Robin's in there helping Georgie."

Mac's breathing halted. "Georgie?" He glanced over at Maxie whose eyes were red from crying. His own eyes began to water. "What…happened?" Mac didn't understand. Georgie was a good girl, and she wasn't dating anybody…right? That's when he noticed Logan Hayes leaning against wall, eyes downcast.

"Robin will be out in a minute to explain things," Jason responded to Mac's question.

Mac was still staring at Logan. "What's he doing here?"

Logan looked up at him, not really knowing what to say. Maxie spoke. "Him and Georgie are friends," she said as she cast Logan a reassuring look.

Mac rolled his eyes. They had bad taste in friends too…

The door opened and Robin and another doctor that Mac didn't recognize stepped out.

"Is Georgie ok?"

Robin looked as though she didn't really know what to say. She looked at the doctor. "Thanks Leo, I really don't think I could have gotten through that exam."

"No problem," He said softly as he walked away.

"Exam? What exam?"

Robin wondered she was going to do this. How could she break this news to him? It was killing her. She couldn't imagine what it'd do to him. She was shaking. Jason must've noticed because he went to stand by her side, holding her hand. He looked at Mac.

"Uh…Let's see…Georgie was attacked on her way home tonight."

"ATTACKED?! Attacked how?"

Jason looked to Robin. Robin and glanced at Mac, and then at everybody else who was there, all of them she could tell were hoping against hope that all that happened was some guy roughed her up a bit.

"I'm sorry everybody, but the exam confirmed it….Georgie was…she was…" Her voice broke and tears started streaming down her face. "She was raped."

Maxie broke down sobbing. Cooper moved to comfort her, tears in his own eyes. Jason's jaw and fists clenched, and Logan face was a mix of emotions. He looked ready to break down, yet he looked ready to commit murder.

Mac looked heartbroken. "Ra-raped?" He could barely get the word out. "How?Why?What?"

Robin sighed, "She has given us any details. We just know she was walking home and was found in an alley-"

"Alley? What the hell was she doing in an alley?"

Logan spoke this time. "The son of a bitch probably dragged her in there. I know how she walks home. The alley was by Tyson St. That's on her route. When I called her, and heard her ring tone, I was confused because she should've been home by then."

Mac glared at him. "And why were you calling her?"

Logan looked up at him. "We were…we were gonna hang out…watch some movies…"

Coop looked between the two men and decided to speak. "Look if Logan hadn't found her, there's no telling what could've happened."

Mac refocused his attention on Robin. "Can I see her?"

"Yeah. You all can, but just for a little bit." She pushed open the door, and Mac's heart dropped.

That was his little girl all bruised up and battered, curled up so small.

He walked over to her side, "Georgie?"

She looked into his eyes, "Daddy?" She started crying again.

He put his arm around her and pulled her close. He kissed the top of her head. "Everything's gonna be ok sweetie. I promise. We're going to find out who hurt you."

"Dad's right." Maxie added, moving to Georgie's other side.

Cooper stepped forward. "Speaking of which, whenever you're ready Georgie, I'd be more than willing to take a statement from you and get the guys down at the station on this. I know they'd all want to help."

Mac nodded at Cooper. Barrett wasn't perfect, but he was considerably more tolerable than some of the other guys his daughters had been with. He looked down at Georgie, "You think you could handle that sweetie?"

Georgie took a deep breath. "I don't…there really isn't much to tell. I mean, I was walking home and he pulled me into the alley."

"Did you get a good look at him?" Cooper questioned.

Georgie shook her head. "He had blue eyes…that's all I could see. He was wearing a mask."

"Yeah they usually do…did he say anything distinctive?"

Georgie sat up straight.

"What is sweetheart?" Mac asked.

"I…he…"Georgie didn't wanna say it. She looked all around the room, her eyes catching Logan's and darting away.

He stepped forward for the first time. He hadn't wanted to interrupt, but the way she'd looked at him just then…

"Hey," he said softly, "look at me."

Georgie looked at him, eyes glossy, shaking.

"What'd he say?"

"He said…he said…he wanted me to make sure to tell you about this."

If what was in Logan's eyes before was rage and anger, then what shone in them now was whatever rage and anger were multiplied by a million. He stormed out of the room, with Coop and Jason following him.

Somebody had attacked Georgie…because of him? He couldn't take it. He felt like his body was on fir. He started attacking a wall in the hallway.

"Hey man, cut it out." Coop said, grabbing him.

"Get off me!" Logan shouted. "You don't understand. Somebody hurt her because of me!" Logan groaned and punched the wall again.

Jason stepped forward. "Ok, Coop might not get it, but I do. I know what it's like to have the woman that matters to you most in the world hurt because of our business." Jason put his hands on Logan's shoulders. "I PROMISE you that we will find out who did this. We'll put some of our best men on this. Trust me. And when he's found, you can handle it as you see fit."

Logan nodded, calming just a bit, only to be grabbed and thrust upon a wall by Mac who began to choke him.

"You rotten little son of a BITCH! How dare you put my daughter in danger!"

Jason grabbed him and pulled him off. Coop went to make sure Logan was ok.

"Lemme go Morgan!"

"No, not until you calm down."

"Uncle Mac!" Robin shouted as her and Maxie ran out into the hallway. "You've got to calm down."

"Calm down? Calm down?! You want me to calm down now? This punk," He spat out, "is responsible for what happened to to Georgie and you want me to calm down!" He continued to struggle in Jason's grasp.

Maxie moved between Mac and Logan. "Robin's right. You have to calm down. Look I know Logan is…rough around the edges…but he would never intentionally put Georgie in danger."

"They never do!" Mac exclaimed as he finally broke Jason's grasp. "They always claim they love you girls, but it's never enough really is it? They still let you all get shot at and attacked, don't they? But heaven forbid they live an honest life." Robin looked off to the side and Jason looked down feeling guilty.

"I just don't understand you girls. You're all beautiful, smart, strong girls…it just doesn't make any sense. I thought Georgie" Mac leaned against a wall and slid down "I thought she'd be ok, but now she's in there…and there's nothing I can do." He put his hands over his face and started crying. Both Maxie and Robin went to comfort him.

Coop spoke, "I'm gonna go to the station at get some people on this right now." He kissed Maxie on the cheek and walked off.

Jason and Logan looked at each other, and at Georgie's room, and at Mac with Maxie and Robin.

Jason walked over to Logan. "We need to find this guy now, for all their sakes." Jason couldn't make up for the danger he'd put Robin in, but he could do something to help her family.

Logan nodded in agreement. He gave a final glance to Georgie's room before walking off with Jason.


	11. Chapter 11

Logan was so frustrated that he could run his head into a wall. Keeping his word, Jason took Logan to Sonny's right when they left the hospital. Logan saw the anger flash in Sonny's eyes. He saw it again in the eyes of Milo and Max when Sonny called them in and informed them. None of the men were especially fond of Commissioner Scorpio, but they all knew the youngest Jones girl. None of them could comprehend how any "man" could hurt any girl like that, let alone Georgie Jones. Logan thought he might've caught a few tears in Milo's eyes. He couldn't be sure, but he figured it'd make sense since Georgie and Milo were kinda friends. Sonny put plenty of men on the case, with Milo and Max vowing to look into it personally.

Still, nearly two weeks had passed, and they had no leads. Jason had Stan and Spinelli looking into all the surveillance tapes from the area, but they hadn't been able to turn up anything. For his part, Coop said that half of the PCPD was on the case. He, along with Cruz and Lucky, was looking into anything that even closely resembled a lead, but there was still nothing.

Logan was going crazy. He hadn't been working for Sonny long enough to make any enemies there, at least he didn't think so. And of course he'd made enemies throughout his life, he was a bad boy after all, but he never thought any of them would get revenge on him this way. Yet someone had taken this route, and Logan was going to find out who it was, or he was going to die trying.

He hadn't see Georgie since that night. He really wanted to…but, he did NOT want to get into it with Mac again. Plus, he had no idea how he should approach the situation. He'd gone by Kelly's everyday just hoping to get a glimpse of her, but Mike eventually told him that she took some time off.

Understandable.

But today was a new day, and Maxie had told him that Georgie wanted to get her life back on track, that'd she be returning to work today. When Logan opened the door to Kelly's, he didn't see her and he sighed deep. Maybe she decided she wasn't ready…

But then young Miss Georgianna appeared from the kitchen. She looked up, seeing him. Their eyes connected and she stopped walking. There wasn't anybody else in the restaurant, and Georgie really didn't think she could handle him right now, so she turned back around and went into the kitchen.

"Hang on Georgie." Logan followed her.

She began washing dishes to distract herself. "Um did you want something?"

Logan took a breath. "Yeah I wanted to see how you were." Logan took a step toward her.

She took a step away from him. "I-I'm fine. Now if you don't mind, I have dishes…" She trailed off.

Logan blinked. "I just want you to know that I'm gonna find the bastard that hurt you." He stepped toward her again.

"That's wonderful," Georgie said as she plastered on a fake smile and walked around him. She began wiping off tables and collecting dishes.

Logan followed her again, confused and a bit worried. Then it hit him.

"Oh I get it. You uh…you're mad at me." He looked down sadly.

Georgie stopped moving. She'd heard the sadness in his voice. How could she make him understand…

She turned toward him, still avoiding his eyes. "I'm not mad at YOU. I'm not even sure I'm mad…I dunno what the hell I am."

"You won't look me in the eye."

"I can't. I can't do it…I've been having this nightmare…" She paused. "The only part I could see was his eyes Logan and I keep dreaming that they're your eyes except I KNOW they weren't because I know your eyes, but I can't…we can't…I don't think I can handle being …whatever we were." She looked on the verge of tears, and Logan didn't think he could handle it if she started crying again.

He blinked back his own tears that had appeared without warning, and nodded. "I understand…but Georgie I'm still gonna find this guy, and then maybe," His voice broke a bit, "maybe we can be friends." He walked past her and out the door before she could catch sight of the tears that were threatening to spill out of his eyes.

Still, Georgie could feel them, feel him breaking. She recognized the feeling, because she was already broken herself.

Later on, Georgie sat on her bed staring at various brochures when Maxie popped her head in.

"You busy?"

Georgie smiled. "Nope come on in."

Maxie entered and sat on the bed. She looked at Georgie. Maxie loved her kid sister so much, and she knew she needed to show it better. That was something that she'd learned from this whole ordeal. She glanced at the brochures and sighed. "Mac told me you were thinking of leaving earlier."

Georgie put the brochure she was looking at down and glanced over at her big sis. "Yeah…do you think that'd make me a coward?"

Maxie shook her head fervently. "No, not all, but you should know that I want you to stay." She grinned. "And I know somebody else that would love it if you stayed."

Georgie groaned. Maxie kept trying to plead Logan's case and Georgie was ready to smother her with a teddy bear. "Max, I really don't wanna talk about Logan."

Maxie smirked. "Who's talking about Logan? I was talking about Mike."

Georgie shook her head. "Of course you were." Georgie's phone rang. She looked down at the ID and ignored the call.

"Screening calls?" Maxie asked with a raised brow.

"It…I don't know how to talk to him."

"I thought Logan was backing off," Maxie said confused.

"Not him, Ben."

Now Maxie was really confused. "Ben?"

"Ah right. You never heard about him. He's the guy I ditched when me and Logan…" Georgie stopped, flustered.

"When you and Logan did what exactly?" Maxie narrowed her eyes at her little sister and smirked.

"Ahem when me and Logan played pool at Jake's…he's a nice guy. Hell, I'd probably go out with him again if there wasn't everything with Logan and if I wasn't so damn…"

"Scared?"

"Yeah…I mean, I don't even know how or what to tell him about the past couple weeks. Every time I avoid one of his calls, I think ok I'll pick up next time or maybe he'll just forget about me…I dunno."

"Do you want him to forget about you?"

Georgie shrugged. "I mean, he's rich, handsome, goal-oriented…everything I need…but he's not everything I want. Does that make sense?"

"Of course it does," Maxie said with a nod. "Listen, I really do understand why you think you can't be around Logan right now, and I can't help hoping maybe one day that'll change because the guy really does seem crazy about you. But even if that doesn't change, I want you to be able to move on with your life. And if you think you could do that with this Ben guy, then I say go for it."

Georgie pondered this, and when Ben called the next time, she answered.


	12. Chapter 12

Another couple weeks had passed. Georgie had spent some time with Ben in those weeks. First, they hung out at her house. Georgie had needed to be in a place where she felt safe. Of course, she didn't tell him that. She didn't know what or if he knew about her rape. It'd been in the paper a bit, but Ben seemed like the kind of guy who only read the stock report and maybe a bit of the sports section. At any rate, he was very compliant to her wishes, letting her set the speed. If he knew anything, he never brought it up. Georgie was somewhat thankful for that.

Mac seemed to like Ben. Georgie wasn't sure if that was a good sign or not, but she decided to just let it be. Maxie seemed pretty neutral on the matter. Georgie could tell that she didn't necessarily like Ben, but she'd leave it up to Georgie.

Once Georgie felt a bit more comfortable, she went out around Port Charles with Ben. They'd returned to the Metrocourt once, double dated with Coop and Maxie at Kelly's, visited the waterfront, gone to the movies…

And Logan had seen them. He figured he had to be cursed because he was pretty sure that he saw them every time they were out. If it wasn't enough to have Maxie and a very reluctant giving him a play-by-play, he had to see Georgie with some other guy with his own eyes. He was happy that she seemed happy, but his heart broke every time he saw them together…especially when they were holding hands. So Logan would turn in the opposite direction every time, and get away as fast as possible, hoping that Georgie didn't see him.

But she did. She'd feel his presence first, distracting her from whatever Ben was talking about. Then she'd look up just in time to see him darting around the corner. She'd try to keep smiling, but each time it broke her heart. Her and Logan had connected on so many amazing levels. He got her completely, and she hated hurting him. She needed to fix things.

That's how she ended up seeking out Robin at the hospital. She figured Robin was probably the wisest person she knew, though she didn't think her dad would agree. Mac still had a hard time understanding how Robin had ended up with Jason Morgan of all people. Georgie had been a bit confused at one time about it as well, but now she got it. Jason's profession was just one part of him…a part that Robin couldn't and wouldn't love, but there was a lot more to him that Robin did love. The good outweighed the bad.

Georgie hadn't bothered to knock when she went to Robin's office, and when she entered Robin jumped halfway across the room. Georgie raised an eyebrow.

"You ok Robin?"

Robin nodded quickly. "Yeah yeah, of course." She went behind her desk, and sat down. "Is everything ok with you?"

Georgie was sure Robin was just deflecting, but she decided to let it go for the moment. "I wanna know if I'll ever be able to be around Logan without freaking out."

Robin looked at her cousin sympathetically. "Well, to be honest, I think that's something that you have to determine yourself. Do you want to be around him?"

Georgie paced. "Yes. Hell, I want to be with him, but I don't think I can. I got hurt badly…because of who he is…and I just…I dunno."

Robin's eyes glossed over and Georgie could tell she was deep in thought. "Robin?"

Robin shook her head, and turned to Georgie. "Listen, I know it can be hard, especially with these guys. I mean, I've been seriously injured more than once because of Jason's life, and sometimes I wonder…I wonder if it's worth it. Thing is, I don't think I could live without him…" Robin trailed off, looking deep in thought again.

Georgie peered at her cousin, the girl that had been like another big sister to her. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"Ahem…yeah I'm fine," Robin said with a cough. "But this is about you. You've gotta do what you feel comfortable with. Take your time. Everything will work out the way it should."

Georgie wasn't sure she believed that her cousin was alright, but she decided to let it go for the moment. On her way out of the hospital, she gave Logan a call.

For his part, Logan was beyond excited to see her name on the caller ID. When she asked him to meet her in the park, he moved faster than Speedy Gonzalez. He found her sitting on a swing, looking as beautiful as ever. She looked up and greeted him with a smile. He smiled in return and walked over to her.

"So gorgeous, what can I do for ya?"

Georgie grinned. "I missed that."

"Hmm?"

"You calling me gorgeous, I missed it."

"Ah well, you know me, I tell no lies," He said with a smirk.

"Uh huh sure. Let's see, you can push me for starters."

He walked behind her. "Ah I see, you're just using me."

"Of course, I am," She replied as he began pushing her softly.

They stayed like that for a while, her swinging and him pushing, neither saying a word. Finally, Logan broke the silence.

"I'm sorry."

Georgie put her feet down, stopping the swing and turned it down. "What exactly are you sorry for?"

"For hurting you…" He looked down, sadly.

Georgie stood and punched him in the arm.

"Ow!"

Georgie grabbed his face with both hands, forcing him to look at her. "YOU did NOT hurt me. Understand?"

He could tell she was serious by the look on her face, which by the way was all too close to him at that moment.

"Yeah."

"Good," Georgie said, releasing his face. "Besides, if anything, it's my fault."

Now Logan was upset. "Wait what?"

Georgie crossed her arms. "I should've known better. I was a girl, walking alone late at night in semi-revealing clothes. I was probably tempting the fates."

"No!" Logan exclaimed. "I can accept that maybe this wasn't my fault, but there's no way on earth I'm letting you think it was your fault. You did NOTHING wrong. Got it?"

He was holding her hand now, and Georgie could feel the energy from his body coursing through hers. She looked up at him, unsure, but she saw nothing but love and honesty in his eyes. "Yeah I got it." She sighed and then smiled a small smile. "We make quite a pair don't we?"

"Yeah we do," he replied with a grin. Then he paused. "So…how's yacht boy?"

Georgie rolled her eyes slightly. "BEN is just fine, but I suspect you knew that since you seem to be running from him."

"I am NOT running from him. I just tend to walk briskly…"

Georgie grinned.

"Listen Georgie, I know this was a big step for you, and I'm glad you took it. At the very least, I wanna be your friend. I want you to know you can depend on me."

"I know, and you can count on me too."

Logan smiled. "Ok well, I was thinking that maybe we could have that movie night we missed out on tonight. I mean, I have to go check some things out with Sonny and Jason first, but maybe after?"

Georgie sighed. "I wish I could, but I've got plans with Ben. He's making me dinner."

"Oh." Logan looked dejected.

"But don't worry, I'm sure it won't be as good as your breakfast Martha."

"Hahaha," Logan grinned. "Well then, how about you let me escort you home, and we plan to hang out later this week?"

"Sounds like a plan," Georgie replied as she hooked arms with Logan.

Logan was fairly happy as he entered Café Corinthos that evening. Things were better between him and Georgie, not perfect, but definitely better. When he knocked on Sonny's door and opened it, he couldn't help feeling like he'd interrupted something important. He knew better than to ask though. He'd tested Sonny's patience more than once and he had no doubts that he could end up dead in that office if he pushed his luck too far.

"Should I leave?"

"Nah it's fine," Sonny responded. "I wanted to talk to you anyways. Listen-."

"Stone Cold! Godfather!" Spinelli exclaimed as he darted in the office, followed by Cooper who had arrived on his own looking for Logan.

Sonny groaned. "What the hell do you want?"

Spinelli's eyes darted around. "I, the Jackal, the Ace of Cyberspace, hacker extraordinaire-."

"Spinelli!" The other three men shouted.

"Ahem" Spinelli coughed. "The Jackal and the Militant One have found information that we thought would be most appreciated by you all in regards to the attack on the Sister of the Bad Blonde One."

Sonny blinked. He was gonna end up killing Spinelli if he didn't start speaking English.

"Why didn't Stan come?"

"The Militant One would be here except he was detained by the All-Knowing Nurse, and I didn't see fit to try to interrupt her." Spinelli said nervously.

"Focus! You know who attacked Georgie!" Logan shouted.

"Well no…not exactly. We acquired surveillance from a nearby camera that revealed the vehicle of the Masked Unholy One." Spinelli whipped out his laptop and began to boot it up.

All of the gentleman gathered around the laptop, looking on intently. Spinelli brought up the video.

"See, you can see the care here, but he's already masked when he steps out."

All of the men looked at the tape. Cooper moved in closer. "Hey, can you rewind a bit and zoom in."

"The Jackal can do anything."

"Yeah that's good, now can you make it a bit clearer. He puts on his mask there but if you can clear it before he gets the mask…" Cooper trailed off when the face was revealed.

Both Sonny and Jason looked clueless, that was no enemy of theirs. Cooper, however, knew exactly who it was.

"Son of a-."

"Bitch!" Logan interjected. Once again, the look of murder was in his eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

Georgie wasn't sure she was entirely comfortable sitting there on the couch in Ben's penthouse. Though she figured she was at ease as she was going to get given that he lived in such a nice area with a doorman downstairs to keep unwanted people out and to call cabs when guests needed them.

And Ben had been nothing but nice all night. He'd cooked a wonderful meal, and they'd talked about a variety of subjects. Ben was a great conversationalist Georgie noted. Still, she had a hard time focusing, which happened more than once when she was with Ben. He would say something that'd remind her of Logan and her mind would drift off to the bad boy. She'd smile wide and Ben would question her as to the source of her amusement.

The first time she wasn't sure what she should say given the somewhat tense interaction that Ben and Logan had had that night at the Catacomb Club. But Ben had reacted nicely to the tidbits she'd shared about Logan. She figured that was the mark of a confident guy.

As they sat there on the couch, Georgie noted that Ben had been getting closer to her… physically. She knew that there was probably no way to get out of kissing him tonight. She'd held off for quite a while. She still wasn't sure if she was ready though. She didn't know if she could handle it.

And when Ben leaned in to kiss her, she freaked. She jumped off the couch. Something was wrong. She wasn't sure what it was, but something didn't feel right. Maybe it was just nerves. That had to be it, right?

"Did I do something wrong?" Ben asked as he stood next to her.

She looked up at him. "No, no. I just…I don't think I can…I'm not ready."

"Uh huh," Ben said with a slow nod. "And just out of curiosity, would you be ready if Logan was the one trying to kiss you?"

Georgie looked at Ben carefully. His whole face seemed darker. "What does Logan have to do with anything?"

"Come on Georgie." Ben rolled his eyes. "Everything is about Logan. I mean, do you even know why I made you dinner tonight?" He walked over to the counter and poured himself a glass of wine. He drank it slowly, and then looked back to her. "No? Well, let me tell you. When he got breakfast the other day, you went on and on about how amazing Logan was at cooking. Logan…Logan…Logan. He's just amazing at everything, isn't he?" He walked over to her.

Georgie frowned. "Look Ben, Logan is my friend. I thought you understood that."

Ben leaned down to her ear, "And do you usually sleep with your friends above bars?"

Georgie frowned more and stepped back. "HOW did you know about that?"

He walked back to the counter, picking up the wine bottle and drinking straight from it this time. "Tsk tsk tsk Georgie. You shouldn't lie. It gives all the really GOOD girls a bad name. I mean, and here I was just trying to be a good guy, following you to make sure you got home safely. Imagine my surprise when I saw you enter that damn bar." He glared at her and took another drink. "And when you didn't come out after an unnecessarily long time, I decided to go in to make sure everything was ok. And what do I see?"

Georgie looked down at the ground.

Ben slammed his hand on the counter. "I saw YOU running upstairs with that…that trash!"

Georgie looked up sharply. "Logan is NOT trash!"

"Unbelievable." Ben took another drink and walked across the room, leaning his back against the door. "That idiot is responsible for you being raped and you still defend him."

Georgie's mind clicked. No matter what Ben may have read in the paper, that bit of information had never been released. "Ho-how did you know about that?" She asked nervously.

Ben smirked, cocked his head to the side, and narrowed his eyes like slits. "Well now, how do you think I know?"

And suddenly it all became glaringly clear…why she didn't feel one hundred percent safe with Ben, why she couldn't kiss him. It was because she had to look into his eyes…those eyes.

The realization must've been apparent on Georgie's face because Ben smiled a sick smile. "Ah I think she's got it." He reached behind himself and locked the door.

Georgie, feeling panicked did the only thing she could think to do. She ran.

Of course, there weren't a lot of options for her. She ran into Ben's bedroom and locked the door. She looked around for a phone, but there was an outlet…like he'd removed the phone on purpose. Georgie felt sick at the thought. She looked around for any way to escape. They were in the penthouse of an extremely tall building so she couldn't really jump out the window, and she doubted anybody would be able to hear her screams. She decided she'd just have to defend herself and pray to God for strength. She looked around for something, ANYTHING, that could be used as a weapon. She found very little options. He'd definitely prepared for this.

"Georgie…Georgie…Georgie. Why run? Where are you gonna go?" He asked with a chuckle.

"What do you expect? I'm not just going to let you…"

"Let me what! Huh? Have sex with you? After all the nice places I took you, I thought you'd be a bit more receptive. But I guess you don't like nice things right? You only like badass jerks, right? Well guess what, I'm the baddest of them all."

Georgie shook as she heard the lock click. That idiot had a key to his own room. He stepped in, his dress shirt gone. He stood before her in his black slacks and a wife beater. Georgie was trapped, she knew that much, but maybe if she could get him angry enough, he'd get distracted and she could get by him. She glared at him. "Ya know what, you're right. One of the things I love about Logan is his toughness, his badness. But ya know what, Logan has something you'll never have."

"Oh yeah? And what would that be?"

"He has me, my heart, my soul, my body. He has me more than you ever could. And nothing your pathetic little ass could do will change that."

Ben's eyes flared. "We'll see about that." He ran toward her, but she tripped him, causing him to hit his head on the nightstand. She ran past him to the front door. As is the way of these things, Georgie couldn't seem to get the locks undone before Ben appeared.

He grabbed her and slammed her back against the door. "You bitch! I was gonna be nice and gentle, but you don't deserve it." He picked her up and threw her down on the couch, leaning over her. He started to kiss her and ripped her shirt.

"Please don't this Ben." Georgie said while crying and trying to fight against him.

He just ignored her and continued on, until they heard a knock at the door. He immediately covered her mouth before she had a chance to say anything. She struggled against him, but he overpowered her.

Ben figured they'd just go away, until he heard a voice. "Georgie, you in there?" Ben groaned, and then yelled.

Georgie had bitten his hand. "Logan!" She exclaimed before Ben was able to cover her mouth again.

"Georgie! Georgie! Open this door you bastard!" Logan pounded on the door. He continued to yell as he tried to get in the door

Ben glared down at Georgie. "Well before lover boy gets in here, I'm going to get what I want from you." He grabbed at her clothes.

"Logan!"

Suddenly, Logan and Cooper burst through the door and before Georgie could blink, Logan had grabbed Ben and proceeded to beat the hell out of him, yelling obscenities the whole time.

Cooper was covering Georgie with his jacket when Sonny, Spinelli, and Jason rushed in, each looking ready to kill….even Spinelli.

Georgie couldn't focus on them though. She could only see Logan, who hadn't stopped hitting Ben.

She stood and walked to where they were. "Logan stop." He didn't seem to hear her. "Logan." She touched his shoulder and he jumped.

He looked up at her sadly. "He hurt you."

She sighed. "I know, but you killing him would be too easy. Let him suffer in prison."

Sonny spoke up at that moment. "She may have a point there. I can definitely make sure he suffers." Jason nodded in agreement.

Logan looked at all them and then back at him. He sighed, and then stood, wrapping his arms around Georgie. She took this as a sign that she could break down now, and she began crying in his arms. He stroked her back and talked softly in her ear.

Suddenly, Mac, Lucky and Cruz burst in. Mac's eyes immediately went to the battered person on the ground. He looked like he was ready to go a few rounds with him, but he stopped when he saw Georgie.

"Did he get to…?"

Logan spoke. "No, not this time."

Mac nodded softly. "Good." He pinched the bridge his nose. "Rodriguez, Spencer, please get that piece of trash out of here before I kill him." They nodded and dragged Ben out.

Logan pulled back and looked down at Georgie. "We should get you to the hospital."

"I'm fine."

"Uh huh. Well humor me." He said as he kissed her forehead.

Mac saw it then. He spoke, "Cooper, could you take Georgie to the hospital and call Maxie as well." Everybody looked from Logan to Mac and back.

"Er sure."

Georgie looked up at Logan. "You gonna be ok?"

He glanced over at Mac. "Yeah I think so."

Georgie walked over to her father and kissed him on the cheek. "Be nice."

"I always am." He smiled and hugged her. "I'm so glad you're alright."

He let her go and she walked out with Cooper.

Spinelli looked around. "Ahem well, I should go inform The Blonde One of these happenings. She's been somewhat frightened since the attack on The Loyal Little Sister. She's even allowed The Jackal to escort her on many occasions." Spinelli grinned.

Sonny rolled his eyes and Jason grinned. He clapped Spinelli on the back. "Come on, me and Sonny will drop you off before we go to the hospital." They all walked out, leaving Logan and Mac.

Neither man said anything for a while. When Mac finally spoke, he looked Logan dead in the eye.

"You love my daughter."

Logan smirked. "Yes sir, I think I do. I'm not entirely sure when it happened, but she got me somehow."

Mac nodded. "And she seems to love you. Look, I just want her safe. I don't care what you have to do to keep her safe, just do it. I don't think I could handle going through something like this again."

"Me neither." Logan said with a nod.

There was a brief pause until Mac spoke again.

"So you need a ride to the hospital?"

"Yeah." Logan grinned.

AN: Kudos to everybody that figured it out :D. I really did try to make it a kind of unclear. That's why Coop and Logan were the only people in the room that recognized him. Remember Coop and Maxie had double dated w/ Ben and Georgie ;).


	14. Chapter 14

_AN: Good grief, it took me entirely too long to get back to this. Sorry everybody. I got super distracted by going back to school. Anyhow, back to the story…_

Georgie sat patiently at the hospital, and allowed Leo to examine her. A few weeks ago, she would've been a mess in that position, yet she was somehow able to be calm. She figured it had something to do with the fact that she knew that Ben wouldn't be able to hurt her anymore. Cooper had assured her that they had enough evidence to put Ben away for a long time. Plus, she knew that Sonny, Jason, Logan, Max and Milo would most likely make sure that Ben never saw the light of day again.

She wasn't sure how she felt about that, but she figured she probably didn't want to dwell on it. Robin had managed to make things work even though she disapproved of Jason's lifestyle. Georgie figured she could find a way to do it as well. Speaking of Robin, Georgie noticed that her cousin was still acting strange. She'd asked Maxie about it, but her sister was as clueless as she was.

Georgie's thoughts were interrupted by Leo's voice giving her a clean bill of health. Georgie and Robin both smiled.

"So that means I can go, right?"

Robin nodded. "In fact, there's a ton of people out in the lobby waiting for you."

Georgie raised an eyebrow and walked out, with Robin following her. When she stepped into the lobby, she was nearly toppled by her big sister. Maxie hugged her tight. "Oh my God. I nearly died when Cooper told me what happened. Are you ok?" She pulled back to look at her sister. Georgie nodded. "Yup." Maxie hugged her again.

Coop snickered. "Easy Max. You're gonna cut off her circulation."

Maxie rolled her eyes at her boyfriend and finally let go. It was then that Lulu stepped up. At first, Georgie and Lulu just looked at each other. They had such an awkward friendship. Spin decided to speak up, noticing the slight tension. "Both the Jackal and the Blonde One are most pleased to hear that the Loyal Little Sister is in good health." Georgie chuckled. "Thanks Spin."

Suddenly Lulu hugged her. Georgie was a bit taken aback, but she eventually relaxed. Lulu spoke. "I'm glad you're ok…and I know this is awkward, but…Dillon is too. I called him. I hope that was ok." Georgie took a slight breath and looked at the blonde girl in front of her. "Yeah that was ok." Lulu smiled and stepped away with Spin.

Georgie spent the next few minutes receiving hugs from an assortment of cops and mobsters, the perfect picture of irony. Finally, she spotted Mac, the man that meant the most in her life. He engulfed her in a hug. "So no more trouble from you ok? Because I don't think this old heart can take it."

Georgie scoffed. "You're not old…and besides, I'm the girl. I've gotta be if I'm gonna balance out this guy." Georgie settled her eyes on the second most important man in her life. Then she did something that her heart had wanted to do for a long time. She kissed him hard and long. The audience of friends and family exchanged many a raised eyebrow, chuckle and groan.

Logan pulled back and looked at her. "I'm really glad you're ok gorgeous. I couldn't take it if anything else happened to you because of me. And I'd completely understand if you decide the risk is too big."

Georgie clapped her hand over his mouth. "We WILL make this work. After all, look at Jason and Robin. He's in tons more danger than you, and they make it work."

Jason raised an eyebrow as he peered at the young Jones girl. Everybody started to laugh.

Well almost everybody. Robin burst into tears.

Jason blinked. "What the?" He rushed to her side. "What's wrong?"

Robin looked up at him with teary eyes. "I'm sorry. I love you, but I don't think we can be together anymore."

Everybody's faces fell…well except maybe Mac's. Jason blinked…again and again…

"I'm sorry what?"

Robin wrapped her tiny hands around his big strong ones. "You know I love you, and we've gone back and forth with this for years."

Jason nodded. "But I thought we decided this time, it'd be permanent."

Robin sighed. "We did…but…that was when I just had to worry about my well being. I could take risks with my life, but Jase…I can't risk an innocent life."

All of the eyes in the room widened at that except Jason. First he blinked, and then he broke out into hysterical laughter.

Logan whispered down to Georgie. "Uh I think she broke him." Georgie nodded.

Robin glared at him. "What's so damn funny?" She dropped his hands.

Jason tried to look calm, but he couldn't stop the grin from dancing on his face. "Haha well, just earlier tonight, before Spin brought the news about the camera, I had a meeting with Sonny about…" He broke off and whispered in her ear, "getting out."

Robin's eyes widened at that. "Out? You mean out, out?"

Jason grinned and nodded. "Yup. In fact…" Jason got down on one knee and pulled a small black box out of his pocket.

Suddenly tears sprang to all the girls' eyes. Jason looked up at Robin. "Robin, I've loved you for most of the life that I can remember. You are the single most important person in my life. And now you've just told me that you're going to give me another amazing person to love. You taught me everything about life and love, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I promise to love and protect you until the day I die."

"Which will be a long time from now," Sonny interjected.

"Right. So will you marry me?" Jason looked up at Robin with hopeful eyes.

"Of course, I'll marry you." Jason swept her up in a hug. Everybody clapped. Well, everybody except Mac.

He shook his head. "Great, now we'll be stuck with him."

"Be nice, Uncle Mac," Robin scolded.

Mac pouted slightly and I finally conceded. "Fine, but I'll be watching you Morgan. Make sure you get ALL the way out."

"Will do." Jason nodded.

Everybody started buzzing about this new turn of events, and before Jason could steady himself, Emily came bounding around the corner, nearly tackling him.

"I'm gonna be an aunt !?!?"

Jason chuckled. "You're already an aunt, and how'd you find out?"

"That's beside the point! And this is the hospital. How do you think I found out?"

Jason looked at her and then at Robin. They all spoke at once.

"Epiphany."

Jason just shook his head. Logan and Georgie sat on a couch by the lobby window, taking in the whole scene. "What a day," Georgie said as she shook her head.

Logan nodded in agreement. "Can't wait to see what tomorrow's like."

"Hopefully, it's really boring."

Logan laughed. "Well it can't be too boring if I'm with you sweetheart."

Georgie smirked. "Well if that's the case, you'd better be prepared cuz you're never gonna have another boring day for the rest of your life Mr. Hayes."

"I think I can handle it gorgeous," Logan responded as he leaned in for a kiss.

_Fin_

_P.S. I have an idea in my head for another GLo fic. Hopefully, I can get around to it in the near future._


End file.
